villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kamran Barkawi
Kamran Barkawi is the secondary antagonist to Main Antagonist of London Has Fallen. since he is calling the shots in London. He is the son of Aamir Barkawi and the one leading the terrorist attack on London under Aamir's orders. He is portrayed by Waleed Zuaiter. History During the attack on London, Kamran and Sultan try to communicate with one of their men, Kamran's brother. However, the man has been defeated by Mike Banning and President Asher who have taken the terrorist's walkie talkie. After a short conversation with Banning, Kamran and Sultan are both threatened by Mike before he kills Kamran's brother, broadcasting it to the two via the walkie. After this, Kamran joins the hunt for President Asher. Indeed Mike and Asher fall in one of his traps and he flips their car by driving into its side with a truck. Although Mike is able to defeat his attacker, the terrorists escape with Asher. Asher is brought before Kamran who tells him that he should be grateful because not many men have their death broadcasted live. When Asher responds that Kamran too will die that day, Kamran hits him in the face. Eventually, Banning and a task force team attack Kamran's hideout to save Asher. Infiltrating the building while the task force fends off the terrorists outside, Banning stealthily disposes of the henchman in his way and heads towards the main chamber where Kamran beats up Asher. He reveals to Asher that his sister died in the drone strike and that he holds Asher responsible. Sultan manages to get them back online and after making sure that they are live, Kamran beats up Asher in front of the camera. Kamran then draws a machete to execute Asher but before he can behead him, he is shot by Banning who enters the room. Although hit by the bullet, Kamran gets back up and starts fighting Mike, eventually losing. He is saved when the fatally wounded Sultan throws a grenade. While the grenade explodes, Mike and Asher survive. Sultan dies in the explosion and Kamran flees from the building. He is pursued by Asher and Banning, resulting in a firefight between the twoo and Kamran and his men. During the fight, Banning triggers a bomb he earlier set at a gas pipe in the building. He and Asher save themselves by jumping into an elevator shaft but Kamran is unable to escape. Realising that he has no way out, Kamran closes his eyes before he is devoured by the fire. Gallery KamranAsher.png KamranAsherVideo.png KamranDeath.png Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist, he was given more focus as the main villain due to his father never setting foot in London and staying behind the scenes in his hideout in Yemen. Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:Bullies Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Extremists Category:Protective Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:War Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Snuff filmer Category:Deceased